


Kiss of Death

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Series: Billdip Vampire AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Babies, Daddy Bill, Forgiveness?, Human, Hybrids, Multi, Slayer, Trust Issues, billxdipper, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Sequel to Once Bitten. If you haven't read Once Bitten, please do before you read this.It's been about a year now since Mabel staked Bill.Now fully-human Dipper has been living alone in the cold castle, his son and daughter had been born.If it wasn't for the half-vampire twins, he'd have gone insane a long while ago.One night, he encountered Bill Cipher, back in all his vampiric glory, to show he was here to stay.Over time, Dipper slowly begins to forgive Mabel.After all, blood IS thicker than water.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Death.  
Dark, cold and unforgiving.  
That's what the world was like when Bill was unable to be by Dipper's side.

Dipper Cipher, as he now liked to be called, was fully human and had brought his and Bill's children, Silas and Luna Cipher, into the world.  
In all honesty, if it hadn't been for the twins, Dipper would have gone insane all that time ago.  
Hell, he may have tried to take his own life if it meant he could be with Bill again as well as the twins if they had indeed died.  
Now Mabel wasn't able to be trusted, he chose to be secluded in the gloomy castle on Northwest Hill, where the war, love and killing had begun.

One fateful night, however, after experiencing dreams and hallucinations of Bill Cipher being in the castle, he felt someone in the bed with him.  
"Hey, pine tree" a low, cool voice said beside him. Dipper turned on his side to see Bill back to his former glory.

"B-Bill? but how? y-you got staked, I saw you!" Dipper gasped in fear and disbelief, his brown eyes wide in shock.  
Bill chuckled.  
"They can't get rid of me THAT easily!" he remarked, before closing the gap between them with a kiss.  
Dipper kissed back, embracing the vampiric blonde once again, happy to know that Bill was here to stay and wasn't going anytime soon.

"Hang on, you two, I'm coming" Dipper called out, walking to the shared cot in the corner of the gothic and coloured nursery, Silas and Luna were crying.  
He picked them up and held them close, giving them a bottle each as he sat in a mahogany rocking chair, gently moving all three of them back and forth.

Bill Cipher walked into the room, a soft smile on his face.  
"So, pine tree, would you mind filling me in and telling me who these two are?" Bill asked, as it hadn't been long since Bill came back, only one night.  
Dipper looked down at the children lovingly.  
"Well, Bill, these are our children. Silas and Luna cipher" he explained, the infants now fast asleep in Dipper's arms.

Bill looked shocked.  
"Cipher? oh my word! they're just perfection, pine tree" he said, gently taking Silas into his arms.  
"So, are they fully vampire or are they hybrid?" Bill continued.  
"I think they might be half-vampire, half-human hybrids, because I turned human before they were even born. After....SHE staked you" his voice was dark when he said the last part of the sentence, holding Luna close.  
"She? Oh, shooting star..." Bill replied dismally. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, but all I wanted to do was have you both on my side, not tear you apart."  
"It's alright, Bill, I understand. Besides, she staked you, so it was kinda gonna happen. I wasn't gonna forgive her this easily, so I said that I didn't want to see her again, and that she was no sister of mine."

Dipper placed Luna back in the crib, Bill doing the same to Silas; the baby twins clasping each other's tiny hands, not wanting to let go of each other.  
As Bill and Dipper watched over the children (seeing this happen), memories flickered in Dipper's mind like old forgotten candles. Memories of him and Mabel talking, playing and enjoying each other's company. Of course, they'd had their fall outs over the years, but many memories were positive, making Dipper feel a little guilt for casting his sister aside.

On the other hand, a trigger in the back of his head reminded him of what Mabel had done to Bill to deserve Dipper's deed.  
No way were Silas and Luna going through what the pines twins had to go through.

But maybe, just maybe, there was a chance Mabel could be forgiven?  
Probably not.

However, if a sliver of a chance was there, it would take a long while to regain his forgiveness and full trust.

Even if Dipper DID forgive Mabel, things wouldn't be the same.  
She wouldn't be able to be trusted as easily by her brother.  
Vampire or not, killing a family's loved one was despicable.  
It may have been Mabel's only choice of escape and ending the curse at the time....

But was it worth it?  
That was up for Dipper, Bill and Mabel to decide.

(FIRST CHAPTER UP AND RUNNING! HOPE YOU ENJOY!)


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel stared around the now empty bedroom she and Dipper once shared.  
Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought to herself.  
'Did Dipper really mean it?'  
'Am I no longer his sister? or is it just an angry outburst?'

She was used to the occasional twin bickering they had partaken in when they were children, but nothing this extreme.  
Now she thought back to the time she staked Bill Cipher.

Yes, she and Gideon saved the town.  
Yes, the curse was over.  
Of course, her Great Uncle Stanford was reunited with her once again, quelling her loneliness as Gideon had done.

But was it worth losing a brother?

Mabel let out a loud exhale and wiped her eyes stubbornly.  
"Come on, Mabel Pines" she told herself.  
"This isn't the time to be sorry for yourself. Think of the good you've done for Gravity Falls. You and the others can live in peace, no fear, no problems. You are a good person!"  
She sat on her bed, her back against the pinkish-brown scratched headboard and hugged her legs, placing her forehead on her knees.  
Shiny wet tears dripped onto her faded blue jeans which had a few bedazzlements and paint splats.  
She jumped slightly as a knock on the door was heard, the teen girl looking towards the door, which opened.  
In the doorway was Gideon.

"Rough day, gorgeous?" he asked softly, coming.  
"Guess you could say that" Mabel grunted in despair.  
"Dipper doesn't wanna think of me as his sister any more. I guess I shouldn't have staked Bill, I mean, Dipper DID love him after all" she sighed, wiping away a rogue tear.  
"Mabel, that's crazy talk! if you'd have not done what you did, the town wouldn't be rescued and you'd have been trapped in there. Don'cha see? you're a hero, Mabel Pines" Gideon said, trying to cheer her up. Mabel shrugged.  
"Listen, I know a massive bust up with your bro-"  
"FORMER brother"  
"-yeah, that, ain't easy. But look at what we did together. Ya got your grunkle back, ain't that somethin'?" Gideon stared into Mabel's waterlogged brown eyes, a small smile on his face.

Mabel scoffed and laid back.

"I know. But I want things back to normal completely. Without Dipper, I feel like half a person, y'know?" Mabel told Gideon, who ran his hand through his white hair.  
"Look, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and all, but I don't think I'm gonna be myself again.."

Gideon pursed his lips, thinking.

Mabel then got up and kissed him briefly, the male's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.  
"Wow....was not expectin' that" Gideon breathed in disbelief.  
"Guess it's another mystery of romance" Mabel replied. "Now, if you please, I-I'd like to be alone for a little bit."  
Gideon nodded in understanding.

"Alrighty, Mabel. Call if you need anythin', ok? I love ya" he called as he exited the room.  
"I love you too" Mabel murmured, bringing out the dog-eared article with her and Gideon when they were twelve.  
"He's changed, all right. He sure has changed..." she said to herself, no reply coming from the otherwise empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel and Gideon stayed together, during and after dinner, the sun setting as time ticked on in Gravity Falls.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel spoke up, Ford looking up from his notes.  
"What is it, my dear?" Ford asked.  
Mabel glanced at the peeling wallpaper which was yellow with age, before turning back to her elderly relative.  
"Do you think Dipper will ever come back to us?" Mabel asked. "I know I helped save the town and all, but it feels like something is missing. Like I'm half a person."  
Ford sighed and went over to her.

"Mabel, sweetheart, you are a hero. I'm very sure Dipper will come to us again, give it time" he reassured her.  
"But what if he doesn't? what if he goes to the dark side and the curse starts again? I'll die if it went back to the way it had been before! I...I want everything to be back to normal and have him by my side!" she questioned, the corners of her lips turning down as she fought to keep the tears away. She anxiously fiddled with the sleeves of her jumper.  
"Mabel, look at me. It'll be ok, I promise you" Ford said firmly.  
"Cross your heart?"  
"Cross my heart."

Dipper was inside the castle's study with the children, Bill was by the fireplace in the same room. He watched Dipper as he reclined on the couch like a model, Luna and Silas crawling over him.  
"Everyone has turned human, have they not?" Bill pondered, Dipper looked up.  
"Y-yes. They have, like me" he replied with a hint of sadness.  
"We won't stand a chance now and I'm not losing you again!" dipper added.  
"You won't" Bill said sternly, the words were reassuring however.  
"If they will remake the mob, I will make sure you three are safe. I'll do what it takes to be with you, my dear."  
Dipper looked at the half-vampire hybrids who let out cute and childish cooing sounds, Silas using his tiny fangs to get a bit of blood from his father, crying when his dad took him into his arms.  
"The little ones are hungry. When did they last feed?" Bill asked, holding a grumpy Silas.  
Dipper had the sleepy Luna on his chest.  
"This morning. I gave them more than they usually have to keep them going for a while" the brunette explained.  
"Ah, I see. But Silas seems to be more hungry than Luna. I think this happens to vampire males after they are born. They tend to take more blood than girls" Bill stated wistfully.  
"Will he grow out of it?" Dipper asked.  
"He will. After all, they are still very young" Bill reassured his companion, the feisty young male twin now sleeping soundly in Bill's arms.  
The couple placed the children in the cot and stood there watching for what seemed like hours, standing guard over the infant heirs of the throne like two guardian angels.

"Bill. This may sound crazy, but... Do you think that I should forgive Mabel? Even after what happened?" Dipper asked.  
"It's totally up to you, Dipper" Bill said, glancing at him.  
"If you want to, you may. If you don't, then don't. It'll take some time before you come to a decision."  
Dipper nodded and looked over at the portrait of himself and the children on the wall next to Bill's portrait.  
He sighed softly, a hand on his heart, his skin felt warm in contrast with Bill Cipher's cool feel to him.

Though his heart was still beating, he felt as if -somewhere in his being- something had stopped working.  
He didn't know where or what, whether it was physical or emotional.  
All he knew was something had almost died after he sent Mabel away after he lost his companion.

Should he forgive her? Or not?  
That was the question that burned in his mind.

But another question lingered; should he remain human or become a vampire once more?


	4. Chapter 4

The time had come to make a decision; one that would change Dipper's life forever.

Bill put Silas back in the cot next to Luna, closing the curtains in the nursery so the twins could sleep peacefully, Dipper waiting for him expectantly.  
"Bill, I've decided....I want to be a vampire again" he said confidently.

Bill turned around.  
"I'm sorry, did I hear you right, then? I thought you said you wanted to be a vampire again" he replied in disbelief.  
Inside, he was pleased, though he tried suppressing a gleeful smirk, instead he wore a half-puzzled half-amused expression.

Dipper nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, i-if that's ok, love" Dipper said, his tone a little meek at the end, looking down when Bill let out a laugh.  
"If it's ok? of course it is!" Bill said jovially.  
Both of them embraced briefly, Bill's body shaking slightly with excitement, Dipper on the other hand was still a little nervous.

Night fell like a lead balloon over the town of Gravity Falls, the moon's pallour casting an eerie pall onto the environment below.  
Dipper waited for Bill to come back in the room, swiftly turning around when he heard the door creak open, the blonde vampire slipping inside like a shadow.  
Some other vampires had already vacated their rooms for a nightly hunt.  
However, the purpose of tonight was one of passion and ritual, according to Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines.

As soon as the door closed, the pair were locked in an embrace, passionate kisses were shared between them as Dipper melted into Bill's cool touch. Bill purred lowly in rapture, taking his time during the sinister yet enticing ritual.  
After all, patience was a virtue well rewarded.

Dipper didn't know how the blonde did it; he felt dead, but so alive! almost as if another entity had taken over his body. He could feel Bill's cold fingers on his torso beneath his shirt, tracing shapes on his skin and making him shiver in delight and anticipation.

"How long i-is it going to take?" Dipper asked, lazily looking up at Bill.  
"Oh, it'll come" Bill purred in return, teasingly licking Dipper's neck.  
He smirked, feeling the brunette squirm pleasantly.

"Ready?"  
"Yes, Bill. Do what you must."

"I'll be careful, Pine Tree, I promise" Bill cooed, biting Dipper in the same place he had before.  
The fading scars were pried open by knife-like fangs piercing the skin, warm blood flowing forth like a crimson river. Each drop was lapped up neatly by Bill.  
Dipper felt a dizzy feeling wash over him, a calm numbing sensation following after.  
His vision swam and his eyes slowly closed, his head turned face down and to the side.

Bill calmly pulled away, leaving behind two uncanny puncture wounds on Dipper's porcelain-coloured neck, feeling the other male collapse into his arms.  
He softly lay Dipper on the bed, waiting for him to come to his senses.

Dipper's eyes flickered open and he sat up, feeling a little light headed.  
His skin was now ghostly white, his red eyes had returned; looking just as he remembered when he had been together with Bill before the battle.

"Dipper Cipher-Pines....welcome back..."


End file.
